User talk:CorrectJeans
Even though I already know you contributed a bunch before; Welcome :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:49, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks :). I originally didn't make a real account because I figured there were numerous steps to it (like for some other places I made accounts to). Mainly because when I tried to make a name for PvXWiki, it kept telling me that the confirmation email was sent, but it still hasn't shown up (1 month later XD). I didn't know it was so easy. Thanks for the welcome. CorrectJeans 17:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) userboxes! Yes... yes.. you need userboxes! An easy example is alter the parameters to your wishes and create your own (or rip them off someone else's page. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:20, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Did you know I was Meredith? --Shadowcrest 21:07, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::So you ARE a girl? :O --- -- (s)talkpage 21:10, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::That was my old nickname. Like Shadowcrest is for all the wiki-goers. --Shadowcrest 21:11, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::EPIC! --Shadowcrest 22:16, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah. I still can't believe that it was you that I emailed. Its been a while since I talked to you anyways. This is a nice surprise. CorrectJeans 22:23, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Here's an easier example- --Shadowcrest 22:39, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :The left box with the picture is the ID and the text is the info, btw (in this case, anyway). If you weren't aware :P --Shadowcrest 00:06, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. I already put up the dancing cat one from your userpage :p. I always liked that one. CorrectJeans 00:08, 7 May 2008 (UTC) userboxes Some good people are: *me <3 *Maui *JediRogue *Isk8 *Viper *Progr *Felix *Randomtime *others that aren't on my credits that i cba to list :P --Shadowcrest 00:17, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :OK. Thanks for the help. I'll get started a little later, but I have to do some work right now. I'll be back online in just over 3 hours. CorrectJeans 00:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Real life? Blasphemy! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:22, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::It's funny how nobody ever links to my userbox page, which has over 300 for you to steal and use for your own dirty deeds.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 00:50, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You . Linking to you is baed D: --Shadowcrest 01:06, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah. I can't even trust myself. How do I put up links to pages that I made myself? You know, to things like made-up skills and stuff (like the links that Meredith has to each of his characters). CorrectJeans 00:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Generally, put things as User:CorrectJeans/ [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:45, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::If you put your userboxes in a table like so (edit to see format): it will wrap better. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:56, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. I had just realized that format from someone else's page, and just before I was coming back to change it, I saw all of my userboxes with '|' already in front of them XD. Was that you? CorrectJeans 03:00, 7 May 2008 (UTC) The nerd poem userboxes. Thoughts? CorrectJeans 03:21, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yey. I finally understand the format and am making userboxes that I am coding from scratch ^^. I'm so proud of myself. CorrectJeans 17:47, 7 May 2008 (UTC) My first custom skill! I have a link to it on my userpage Friendly Deception. CorrectJeans 01:37, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Glad to see you pick up so fast :D I'd really love a skill that could let me target allies with Hexes. But, imo, it should be a Common skill. (Took me ages to post this. Slow Wiki is Sllooooowww? :( )--- -- (s)talkpage 17:55, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, my main reasons for making it elite is because it could easily be used on the kurzick side of aspenwood with Iron mist on the npcs. (sorry. forgot to sign) CorrectJeans 18:04, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::I meant Common as in, for all Professions :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:04, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Ohh! sorry. CorrectJeans 18:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: Shablam! CorrectJeans 18:20, 7 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: Holy Sacrifice CorrectJeans 19:08, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :These things are literally taking me 5 minutes to make XD. CorrectJeans 19:08, 7 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: Shatter Soul CorrectJeans 20:55, 7 May 2008 (UTC) New Skill: Startle CorrectJeans 20:57, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :I'll knock you down, unstoppable RandomTime 20:59, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. But unfortunately, you can't hurt them while they're dead, and it also gives them a free passage back to full health and energy. If the skill was ever implemented into the game, it would have to be used as a starting move rather than a mid-fight one. Looks fun though :) CorrectJeans 16:32, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Image Copyright Image copyright problem Thank you for uploading your images. GuildWiki takes copyright very seriously, and the images you have supplied may be missing information on its copyright status. The images will be deleted after 7 days, unless the copyright status is determined for the license and the source of the images. Please review GuildWiki:Image use policy and add a copyright tag to their image description page. Please browse through your images and correctly tag them. Further details can be found at GuildWiki:Image license guide. Your uploaded image history can be found here. Thank you for your cooperation. -- Gwiki Community }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} }| * }}} -- (T/ 16:48, 8 May 2008 (UTC)